


Playing in the Leaves

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “Last one there is a rotten pumpkin!” Patton yells as he runs at a large pile of leaves at the base of a collection of trees. Roman sprints after him, quickly catching up and playfully elbowing Patton, who squeals and elbows him back.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Playing in the Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I remember I had a lot of fun writing this when it originally was posted on Tumblr (October 2nd, 2018) so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Tickling

“Last one there is a rotten pumpkin!” Patton yells as he runs at a large pile of leaves at the base of a collection of trees. Roman sprints after him, quickly catching up and playfully elbowing Patton, who squeals and elbows him back.

Logan rolls his eyes at their antics while Virgil snorts, hiding his smile behind a hand. Logan takes Virgil’s free hand, linking their fingers together, and they walk at a more sedate pace behind their boyfriends.

Laughter and a large burst of leaves fill the air as Patton and Roman fling themselves into the pile, still playfully pushing each other. This ends up with them rolling around in the leaves, cheeks turning red from their laughter.

“Come on, Logan! Join us!” Patton calls out, looking over at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, Virgil, come on!” Roman echoes, grinning brightly before pushing Patton back into the ground.

“I don’t know, Logan. Should we?” Virgil asks, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Logan, catching on quickly, smirks, “I don’t know either. They look like they’re having plenty of fun without us.”

Twin whines sound from the leaf pile, causing Logan and Virgil to break into quiet laughs. “Aww, c'mon, please???” Patton asks, turning a pair of puppy dog eyes on both of them.

Roman pouts as well, fluttering his eyelashes and clasping his hands to his chest. “C'mon! It’d be more fun with you two!”

Virgil snickers and looks at Logan, who nods. “Ready? 1, 2, 3!” Virgil calls out and they both sprint over, jumping into the leaves, and by proxy, on top of their boyfriends.

“Get them, Patton!” Roman shouts, pushing Logan off of him and further into the leaves, causing Logan to start laughing and throw leaves back at him.

Patton tackles Virgil, knowing all too well that Virgil won’t throw him off. Virgil huffs and scowls at him, picking up some leaves and sprinkling them over Patton’s head, laughing when it causes him to squeal.

“Virgil!” Patton squeals when Virgil’s fingers press into his sides and begin to move.

“Yes?” Virgil says with a smirk, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

“Ssssstop!!” Patton laughs, wiggling at the ticklish sensation.

“I don’t know, should I?” Virgil asks, digging his fingers in a bit more and wiggling a bit faster. Patton’s eyes widen and he looks over at Roman.

“H-help! He’s got me!” Patton says between laughs, unable to wiggle away from Virgil’s fingers.

“I’m coming, my dearheart!” Roman says, “I will save you!” He grabs Patton, carefully removing Virgil’s hands from him and holding them in one of his.

“I’ve caught you!” Roman says, running his fingers down Virgil’s sides, causing him to squeal. “Patton, dearest, what should I do with him?” Roman asks, looking over where Patton and Logan are wrestling around.

Roman laughs and looks back at Virgil, “I guess I’ll have to figure this out by myself.” Roman presses Virgil’s hands into the ground and hovers over him, Virgil’s eyes widening and his face growing hot. “Whatever shall I do with you?”

Virgil blinks twice as Roman leans in, gasping when he suddenly digs his fingers into his side. “Payback!” Roman says triumphantly, wiggling his fingers as Virgil scrambles to get away.

Roman tickles him until he’s red in the face from laughter, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, then he leans down and pecks Virgil on the nose. “Come on, let’s team up on them, what do you say?” Roman asks and Virgil nods.

The four of them spend the remainder of the afternoon playing in the leaves until it grows too cold for them to stay out, even in their sweaters. Over hot chocolate, they all joke about who actually won the fight, wanting to stay together as long as they can.


End file.
